


Its who we are (doesn't matter if we've gone to far)

by Seperatedcomasix



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Identity Reveal, Team-up, Vigilantes instead of Ninja, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix
Summary: Of everything he had expected during this team up, discovering his best friend was Blue was not one of them. He figured they would take down a gang of two, stop some drug deals and then maybe grab a pizza somewhere, not be unmasked together in front of strangersOr, Kai learns he knows more about Ninjago City's collection of super-humans then he thinks he does





	Its who we are (doesn't matter if we've gone to far)

The blade slashed at his face and he bent backward, the edge slicing nothing but his mask. Blue jumped forwards, kicking the criminal away as the other... heroes? vigilantes? finished off the remaining criminals with the roar of water, the creak of ice and the rumble of earth. The other man reached down to help Kai up when he froze, eyes widening in realization before he looked away. Kai looked on, puzzled as the others started to group up and averted their eyes away from him. He frowned and started to open his mouth when he realized there was nothing covering it-his mask had been cut off. 

Well, fuck.  
This-this was bad. This was really bad. 

He scrambled for the remains of his mask, tying it around his face like a scarf. He sighed, a signal for the others to group up properly this time up again. The black dressed one of the other group started to open his mouth when Blue opened his eyes and saw Kai's upper face and began energetically pointing, eyes wide as he opened his mouth.

"No way. Kai?"; Blue exclaimed, shock mixed with excitement evident in his voice. Kai's stomach dropped and he began his denial- when he realized that Blue was yanking off his mask, revealing someone he recognized. 

"Jay!" Kai felt a jolt of surprise run through his body. Of everything he had expected during this team up, finding out his best friend was Blue was not expected. He figured that they would take down a gang or two, stop some crime and maybe grab a pizza somewhere to celebrate, not end up unmasked together in front of strangers. He could feel the gaze of the other group of vigilantes (Seriously, why did they all come around now?) staring in something that felt an awful lot like shock (or surprise, maybe) that Red and Blue would use their names in public, perhaps more so that they recognized one another. 

They both stared at each other, putting pieces together in their heads, weird injuries and missed days that they had seen for months fitting together like a puzzle. Their sentences came out together as they started to talk at each other at lightning speed 

"Dude, this explains so much! I was wondering why you were missing so many of the days, but this wasn't what I thought at all. I just figured you had like, joined a gang or something."

"I know, right? This is why we always have to bail at the same time!" 

Kay was about to respond when one of the other vigilantes coughed, reminding Kai that yes, there were people here other than just them. He turned towards them; finger pointed and voice like gravel (Man, he was so glad Nya wasn't here to see this. She would never let him live the Batman voice down) "You tell no one about this, understand?" The darkly dressed member(leader?) of the group chuckled and stepped forward.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem," he said, voice weirdly recognizable, and started to tug down his own mask. White reached out to stop him but Black brushed him off "It's only fair if we all know each other. His gaze roamed across the group "And besides, we all want the same thing" He pulled it off to reveal a thick head of hair that was instantly recognizable to anyone from midtown high. "Cole?" Kai stammered out, flabbergasted (and embarrassed. He was never going to live that voice down now.) The white-clothed figure beside him sighed but followed Cole's lead, taking off their mask; revealing the tech scholarship kid Zane (Seriously, did they all go to the same school?)

The final member of the group, the blue and black Samurai hesitated for a moment and they all tensed (That's the sort of security risk they can't afford) but seemed to win an argument with herself before she relented, taking off her helmet and revealing a face that he and Jay would recognize anywhere; his sister. 

"Nya?" His and Jay's voice joined together, Kai felt something like ice pool in his stomach. This was not happening, he had started doing this because he didn't want her hurt. 

"Well, this is awkward," Nya said, fidgeting but with a half-smile dancing on her lips.

That was the understatement of the century


End file.
